


#i7rarepairsweek || ;; 「ToumaBowl」

by haustier__xxx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haustier__xxx/pseuds/haustier__xxx
Summary: Following the #i7rarepairsweek from @i7rarepairsweek in Twitter.* Everyone loves Inumaru Touma.  :(♡ I'm also gonna post this in Spanish as well. This is also my first time publishing in AO3, and also English is not my first language, so please be nice with me.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 4
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	#i7rarepairsweek || ;; 「ToumaBowl」

**Author's Note:**

> We have Gaku × Touma in the first day, also mpreg is normal. So of you don't like it, you can skip this day, it doesn't matter. Please enjoy!

**Yaotome Gaku ((♡)) Inumaru Touma**

They all knew that there was something very important that Gaku valued with great intensity. The family. He would always help out at his grandfather's restaurant, working as a delivery boy and telling people that clearly he was not Yaotome Gaku from TRIGGER and that he was never going to become as handsome as that person was. Because he felt that the ties in his family should remain united.

And since it was very clear that Gaku valued his family very much, he did not plan to introduce anyone as his partner to his family. Gaku was a person who had planned to expand his surname, and not necessarily for fame or recognition, but who sought to create his own family. While we could say that he already had his parents and grandparents, he would love have his own partner and his own children. Forming his own family was something that made his eyes shine.

For this reason, it took at least twenty-two years to find a partner. Clearly he never expected to fall in love with another man, much less talking about this boy who was so awkward but cute at the same time. However, he was sure that as soon as he got the chance, he would marry that boy, and then they could father at least one child to care for.

Yaotome Gaku was very sure that a few seconds after they asked the question of wanting to spend his whole life and create a family together with Inumaru Touma, he would answer: "yes."

He remembered that before, he couldn't even get the idea that Inumaru Touma was the boy he liked. Before they could not even be seen in painting due to the conflict generated in the past, and later both began to generate feelings for the other, without knowing how. Perhaps because they began to think that perhaps the other did not have as many bad points as they both thought, and on the contrary because they found many more similarities between them.

Gaku remembers Touma's kindness, tenderness, awkwardness, naivety. Gaku can remember how the Inumaru's cheeks blush just from giving him a look. Gaku can remember how his brow furrows in an attempt to calm his nerves. Gaku can remember the way he trembles after cornering him. Gaku can remember how Touma, despite appearing to be a very aggressive boy, gets shy when their lips meet and their tongues play. Gaku can remember the cute expressions he makes when it is time to meet sexually. Gaku can remember how much he feels that he loves Touma.

Now, Gaku has his gaze soft, tender. Look straight ahead, as if you've seen the most beautiful thing in the world. There is her boyfriend, the sheet covers him up to the shoulders, which are full of marks of sucks and bites, product of the restless night they had a few hours ago. Touma lay asleep, he looked too relaxed, so calm and so pure, as he never used to be.

Then Gaku raises his hand and gives a caress to the unruly locks that come out of his boyfriend in the morning, and passes them behind his ear. This action seems to wake up the youngest, blinking because the dream still invades him.

"Hmm?" It comes out of his throat, without opening his mouth completely.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Gaku asks, kindly and with a smile on his lips.

The redhead looks at him with his eyes almost closed, he is still sleepy and tries to process what his boyfriend asks him, but Gaku knows that he will not succeed. Touma's brain usually doesn't work well, being sleepy isn't the best way to understand either.

Touma slowly shakes his head, denying that he has woken him up, and moves closer to Gaku and buries his head in the boy's whitish chest, hugging him around the waist. Gaku returns her hug, stroking her boyfriend's red hair.

Gaku decides to sleep once more, and keep his beloved company in the world of dreams, at least before they have to wake up again and spend the day as they had planned.

**___________________________________**

To Touma, his thoughts on the family were not that different from Gaku's. His family had always supported him throughout his dream of being an idol, and the first time he got the chance to do so, when he failed, he couldn't find the courage to go see them and tell them that he failed miserably. Therefore, it took him a long time to prepare until he could go see his family.

As expected, Gaku was the one who helped him overcome that fear. Years later since their courtship began, Gaku and Touma went to the humble home of the redhead's family. Despite Touma's fear of meeting his parents and siblings face to face, when Touma passed the door of that house, he was greeted with happiness and emotion. They didn't even close their minds when they found out that the one who was with him was no one else and no one less than Yaotome Gaku himself, and his boyfriend. On the contrary, they accepted and congratulated them.

For Touma, Gaku was very important in his life. If a few years ago they had told him that he would love another man so intensely, and that that man would be Yaotome Gaku, he would most likely tell them to stop fucking him with stupid jokes. But now completely different, since he loved him.

Touma then looked at the gray-haired young man on the couch, who was looking at his cellphone, probably looking at recent activity from IDOLiSH7 or some other group. Touma in those moments made dinner, it was his turn to make it, however his own thoughts were lost in nothingness.

Because there was a secret that Touma was hiding from Gaku.

He knew if he did tell him, Gaku was not going to judge him. On the contrary, he believed that when he told him, the Yaotome would welcome him with open arms and then he would kiss him until he was tired.

Still, Touma felt fear. Normally he was not fearful, but what he was hiding was something that could make ŹØØĻ, his group, stop all their activity, it was something that could make him disappear from show business, perhaps momentarily, it was something that could also cost him his lifetime.

Touma was afraid, so he needed to tell Gaku as soon as possible, so that they could find a solution together, as the couple that they were.

When Touma finished preparing dinner, they both sat down to eat. As always, Gaku praised the Inumaru's culinary skills, saying that he would never tire of his delicious food, making Touma smile, and bragging about his food in a not so exaggerated way.

However, Touma left his chopsticks on the table, he felt it was the right time to tell him.

"Gaku," they called each other by name, there was no regret after so long together. "We have something very important to talk about."

The phrase "we have to talk," was something Gaku feared. He became serious, tense, fearful, he did not know what Touma wanted to say to him, but he knew that that phrase was dangerous, what would happen if Touma asked to end their relationship? However, Gaku proceeded and said, "go ahead."

Touma was silent for a few moments, searching for the words to tell him what he had to say, until he finally released him.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

That was Gaku's reaction.

Touma saw himself nervous, following Gaku's expression.

"I said I'm pregnant."

Clumsiness could be heard in his words, as if it were the only thing he could think of to say at the moment.

The next thing Touma could see were the gray-haired's tears coming out of his pretty eyes of the same color. Gaku had to process the Inumaru's words well, he did not ask for explanations, he did not ask for proof, he fully trusted the word of his boyfriend, and was moved by what he heard from his lips.

When he had a chance to move, Touma and Gaku hugged. Gaku smiled, still incredulous that he was going to become a father.

"We will be parents?" He asked, but answered himself, "We're going to be parents!" Emotion ran through his veins, so much so that the following phrase came out of his lips without much hesitation: "Touma, marry me!"

Then Touma's tears also ran down his cheeks and he replied, "Yes!" Then they could fix the problems that arose, because the single emotion of the gray-haired one, managed to replace Touma's fear with a great feeling of happiness, and calmed all the thoughts that had clouded his mind.

Gaku and Touma valued the family very much, and now it was their turn.

Their turn to create their own family.


End file.
